A Bench at the Park
by HarukaChan012
Summary: Kai is a regular at the park, and lately he has been seeing a boy with blue hair and blue eyes sitting on his favorite bench. Curious why the boy has a sad expression always on his face, finally got the courage to talk to the boy and made friends with him, but what Kai didn't know is that there was a sad secret behind why he was always there.


**A Bench at the Park**

**Summary: Kai is a regular at the park, and lately he has been seeing a boy with blue hair and blue eyes sitting on his favorite bench. Curious why the boy has a sad expression always on his face, finally got the courage to talk to the boy and made friends with him, but what Kai didn't know is that there was a sad secret behind why he was always there.**

**Intro: Well, this is my first one-shot story! I hope you like it, this kind of story is common, but I just cannot help making a version of that story for them, so here goes!.. Set at Link Joker.**

**ohh yeah I'm not good in describing so I'm very sorry that I will not give a clear description about how they look and what they are wearing… SORRY!**

**Also I think Kai will be a little Out of Character, and please do tell me if I did made him OOC or it's just right, thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Char's, Vanguard, Etc. …**

**-Normal P.O.V-**

It was a sunny and normal afternoon, as Toshiki Kai was walking to go to his favorite place around the town to relax and get a peace of mind, to rest and sleep at a bench at the park, but as he finally has his way to the park he saw a blue haired boy sitting at his favorite bench.

Seeing this, Kai made his way back and went to a different place.

As he arrives at the place, the shop door of Card Capital opened up and comes out a person the same age as him and uniform with blonde hair welcomed him.

"Yo!" the person said.

At the sudden sight of the person, he thought off something but just shook of the feeling and went in to play a card game called Vanguard.

**~The next day… Tuesday…~**

As the school bell rang, he made a dash out of the room while his friend is trying to pick up pace, but he was fast enough to get away and went to get a rest at a park bench.

But alas, as he was near the bench he saw the bluenette yet again, as he saw this he said "Him again…" and made his way to card capital yet again and thought "I'm sure Miwa is there, I'll just go there."

And as he made his way to card capital a familiar blonde came out and said "Man, you ran away fast."

As he heard this Kai just sighed and went in and said to the person "Fight me, Miwa."

The guy identified as Miwa said "Sure." and made their way in.

As the following days came, Kai often always sees the blue haired boy always sitting on the bench, he was itching to get a rest but he just can't just say to the boy to buzz off.

Thus, another day off not having the peace he wanted.

It has been approximately two weeks since Kai have been seeing that boy sitting at his favorite spot but Kai didn't even took time to even notice the boy's sad expression until now.

Kai had already decided to confront the boy and ask why was he always there, but as it was already feet's away Kai saw the boy's sorrowful expression and thought not to bother the boy, it was because when he saw the boys face, the first thing that came to mind was his past.

Thus, Kai left the boy and ponder to himself that maybe they are on the same boat or to say that the boy is experiencing something that he can't accept just yet just like him in his past.

**~Next Moring… Monday…~ -Kai's P.O.V-**

Another day has passed, since I saw that boy.

That expression, it reminded me of me in the past so I just ignored it and left him. However, there is a feeling that is saying that I should not leave him alone like that, maybe today I'll ask him.

I mean look, it has been two weeks, and I feel that he has always had that expression on that face of his, but before that I have to get ready for school.

**~After School~**

Finally the end of class, I gotta ditch Miwa again.

But before I tried to get away a hand grabbed my shoulder.

"Running away Kai" Miwa said while I shift my head to look at him.

I sighed and said "I got something else to do."

He let go of my shoulder and said "Okay, then as usual I'll be at card capital."

And after that I left without saying anything.

**~At the Park~**

As I thought that boy is still there.

I am not the type that talks to other people but looking at him makes me feel weird.

As I made my way there the boy suddenly shifted to look at me, and I saw his blue eyes piercing through mine, but those eyes are full of sadness I shook the feeling off and said wait what am I suppose to say anyway.

Those blue innocent eyes are making me feel uneasy for some reason, as I was about to say something he started to speak "Hello!".

His voice was so soft and soothing to the ear but that voice feels like it has a weight he is lifting.

"Is something wrong?" I heard him say that brought me back to my trance.

"Oh, Uhm, yeah." I said to him back, I don't really know how to start a conversation good thing he started it.

"Do you want to take a seat?" he asked patting on the empty space of the bench.

I just sat at the spot where he wanted me to sit, and he started to say, "Oh, yeah my name is Aichi Sendou, nice to meet you, so what brings you here?"

I wanted to ask him why he has that sad face, but maybe I will just let him say that to me so he does not feel like I am interrogating his privacy or something.

So I just said "Well, to tell the truth, I have been seeing you here at this same spot since this last two weeks, and I was curious."

"Oh, so you noticed, well you see it's just so weird that this place feels so comfortable and gives me a peace of mind, so I feel like I always wanted to come here." He said as he looked up the sky and closed his blue sapphire eyes.

"Oh." I just said to him since I don't know what to say.

"Why did you ask me, wait, am I bothering you or something? Am I an irritating sight?" He said and he looked like he has a big burden that he is carrying when he said the final part.

I began to feel sorry for him and just told him the truth "Your see, the truth is." As I speaking, his expression change, as if he is like bracing himself for what am I about to say, like I was going to say something that has he always hear to other people, but I continued and said "This is my favorite place, I always come here to relax and gets a shut eye.".

I saw his expression change and it became a little bright and cheerful, and I continued "Coincidentally I feel the same was as you I feel comfortable in this place and I can have a peace of mind like I have nothing to bother at all".

As I finish my sentences, I finally saw a different expression and it was a sight to see, his first smile.

It was a genuine smile, a real smile and for some reason, I feel warm and happy seeing that smile.

And then I noticed, "Oh yeah I almost forgot, my name is Toshiki Kai, nice to meet you, Aichi!" I said and looked at him.

"And he smiled also and said yeah, nice to meet you uhm…" Aichi stopped for a moment to think, but I think I know what he was thinking.

"Kai…" I said and he smiled.

"Kai-kun…" he smiled and then looked at a different direction and then stood up "I wish you are different from the others" I heard him whisper and I looked at him.

My eyes widened as I heard those sentences and thought his the bullied and always alone type.

I felt sad I was like him, always alone, but I'm different, I'm strong I can defend for myself, but him, looking at how he looks, he is the prey.

And then I asked him "Are you a high school student?" I said something unexpectedly.

"Oh, um… I'm a high school student at Miyaji Academy." He said as he looked at me.

"I'm a high school student too at Hitsue High." I said, and his expression became sad again.

"Oh… brings back a lot of memories that is where I go to when I was in middle school." His expression became sad again and I have concluded.

"Oh, the sun is almost down, I better go now." he said looking to the sunset.

I was shocked, I didn't even noticed the time that it was almost night.

As I stood up we said our farewell to each other and before he could leave I said "Let's meet up here again tomorrow, is that okay?"

I said and I saw a new expression a shocked expression, his eyes were glittering and widening in shock as if he was saying, _"You want me to be your friend" _And said "i-is… is it… alright… with you?" he said between stutter.

"Yeah…" I said and he looked like tearing up, looking at that expression of so much joy and happiness makes me feel comfortable inside.

"Thank you, I will be here again tomorrow" He said and left.

As he left, I smiled unconsciously and left the area.

**~Next Moring… Tuesday…~**

For some reason, when I woke up, I feel so refreshed and happy I do not know why.

At the start of the day, I did what I always do every time I woke up, shower, eat, brush, and get dress and then leave.

But there is something that feel really different about today, that I was excited for some reason.

As I came to school, I got my way to my room and someone patted my shoulder, as I shifted to look at the person it was Miwa.

"What happened, you didn't come to Card Capital yesterday, I was waiting." Miwa said raising a hand.

And I forgot what I supposed to do after meeting the boy, meeting Aichi "Oh." Is the only thing I said and then we made our way to our seat.

I sat my table and searched for my card deck, I look at it and then I had a thought, "Why don't I teach Aichi to play?" I accidentally said aloud and Miwa heard.

"Teach who and what now?" Miwa said looking at me in a weird manner.

"Nothing!" I looked away to him.

"C'mon it wouldn't hurt telling me right." Miwa persisted.

"Hmph… yeah right, you are always meddling to what I do." I said and finally the school bell rang and after a few minutes the teacher came in and class started.

For some reason I feel the urge to wish the class would end quickly and just go to the park.

**~Lunch Break~**

Lunch break came, and as I thought, the day didn't end quickly, instead it was going really slow.

"Hey, are you going to Card Capital after class again?" Miwa asked as we were walking down the hallway to the cafeteria or as Miwa calls… "We are near the War Zone so what are you going to eat?" Miwa asked as I looked at the flock of people.

"The usual." I said closing my eyes.

"The usual, meaning…" I sighed and continued his sentences "We wait…"

Miwa sighed and looked at me "Hmm… so you were listening to all what I say, but you keep dodging the question…".

"I'm not dodging it, I'll just say all my answer to your question in one go, I'm busy with other stuff." I said and crossed my arms.

"So what are you busy at?" Miwa said putting both his hands behind his head.

"It's none of your business…" I said as the cafeteria went quiet and went to the counter to buy what was there.

**~After Class~**

Finally, class ended, I dashed out of the classroom to get away from Miwa, but as I was out the school gate I thought of something.

"How am I going to teach him, if he doesn't even have a deck." I said out loud and to my surprise Miwa was already there.

"Why not, familiarize that person's attitude or something to pick the best deck for him." Miwa said, grinned, and added "Meaning get to know him better, to fully understand him better." Miwa then walked past by me and waved a hand saying, "I think I will not be waiting for you then".

Hearing that, I made my way to the park, thinking to myself what Miwa said, "Get to know him better, huh". And That's what I'll do.

As I was walking, I saw him sitting at the bench, this time I saw him smiling, finally.

I think got to know him a little better because of what he said yesterday, but I still need to know more for a better result.

As I was feet away, there is this feeling that I it is like I was happy to meet him, "Aichi!" I called his name.

When he noticed me, he stood up and greeted me with a smile on his face "Kai-kun, you came!"

"Yeah" and then he waited for me to come and the two of us sat.

I don't know this feeling but I like it, being with him is like I was so happy and my worries were gone.

But there is still something that I haven't asked him and haven't got an answer yet, why does he have that sorrowful expression on his face, if he said that it was comfortable sitting here. I have one theory though. I was thinking it was because he is being bullied or something but he does not have any bruises or even schoolmate or classmate that is tailing him that keeps bugging him, so I was thinking that it has a different reason. And beside I think Miyaji is bully free, though Hitsue, but we can't say can we.

I think I need to observe and know him more, just like Miwa said.

**~Next Morning… Wednesday…~**

As usual, time pass by when you are enjoying it.

Today is the third day I became friends with Aichi, I never would've thought that I would make friends, I know who I am so I know, but there is something different about him.

**~Five days passed… Monday~**

Time sure is fast, It has been a week since I meet him, and I have known him a little better, he was open to me but I, I haven't even began telling him everything about me, yet he keeps telling me all about himself for example is that he has a sister named Emi and a mother named Shizuka.

He also told me his past, being bullied, not having friends, always treated as a pest and many others, he went through so much pain alone.

I want to tell him a little about me so today, this Monday afternoon, I will be the one to let him fully know me better.

Although there is something strange, I still cannot find the answer to my question.

I shrugged the thought and looked at my deck case, I think I am going to start at Vanguard but first I have to get something.

I opened my drawer, took a vanguard card, and left for school.

I went on my way to school and when I came to school, Miwa greeted me.

"You haven't been going to Card Capital" Miwa said "Are you that busy with that guy?" and looking at me in a weird way "By the way, have you got to know him that better?"

I looked at Miwa with a straight eye, with a wide eye like shocked that is saying, _"Yeah"._

Miwa smiled "So you made a new friend, but have you taught him about Vanguard?"

"Today." I plainly said and made our way to our room and class started.

But before class started, I looked at the deck case that I got with me and got out a card that I am sure that would make him happy.

**~After Class~**

I stood up ready to leave but then I forgot I was on cleaning duty, I cannot leave yet, so I tried finishing it fast.

I looked at Miwa's direction he nodded and I think I know what he was meaning to say, he was going to help me.

After cleaning Miwa nodded, finishing what I should be doing and then I left.

I run fast trying to get to my destination as fast as I can, I was late and because I can finally tell him about me so of course I was happy, I am finally willing to share my past to someone other than Miwa, it was a new feeling so I was happy, I just don't know why. Is it because he is different, or maybe there another person that I can call my best friend.

As I was near the park I stopped for a while and took a breath I saw him, he was walking around up looking anxious, is something troubling him? So I thought of rushing to his side.

I run fast thinking if there is something bothering him, but as I came near him, he suddenly change position and was facing me looking at me with those warm smile and said "I've been waiting Kai-kun, you finally came, I thought you would never come."

At those words I come to a thought. I was late, and thought that maybe he was worried that I won't show up or something. I was happy that he was worried, I smiled at him, my first smile at him though I could have sworn I think I just saw a pink blush on his cheeks for a second, but I just shook it off.

"Today I'm going to tell you all about myself starting with this" I reached for my bag, searched for the deck case, and took out a card.

"Here, this is once my deck, and this was once my favorite of them all, the card's name is Blaster Blade, he is a strong and courageous warrior, I would like you to have him and his allies." I gave him Blaster Blade first and then gave the deck case.

I saw a sparkle in his eyes, like he is eager to learn, I gave him that card so one day he will become like that, strong.

"Look at the card first and then I'll teach you my favorite game, Vanguard." I said and he took out the card in the case.

"Wow!" he said in amazement, another expression he showed me, but me, this is the first time I am feeling this feeling I am enjoying every single moment with him. It feels weird.

"Okay then are you ready?" I asked him and took out mine.

"But I haven't learned how to play yet!" he said in shocked.

"Don't worry, I'll tell you the rules and how to play the game while playing it." I smiled and sat down at the bench and then he followed.

At the time he sat, I thought him everything I know and what he should know, later he then finally managed to beat me for the first time, guess he is a fast learner.

"Yay! I beat finally Kai-kun." He said very happy on his success, for the first time I was enjoying how to play Vanguard without even thinking that I should win and lose.

Sad to say, that it was already sunset and Aichi needs to go home, and me also.

Before he leave he said "Kai-kun thank you for sharing me this game, thank you for showing me a part of you, thank you for letting me meet you, thank you, thanks you for everything!" he said as a tear drop from his eye.

As I saw his tears fall. I feel a part of me being torn apart, and a feeling of not to be able to see him again.

I stood up trying to reach him but he suddenly said something weird "Huh, why am I crying, I don't understand, I was just so happy a moment ago, I was happy that I finally have a friend, I was happy that your giving away your precious time for me. I was just so happy." He said.

At those words my body just moved without noticed I hugged him tight, it was the first time I hugged someone this tight, not wanting to let go, not wanting anyone to leave me again, Aichi kept crying at my chest, I don't know why but I want to make him safe.

He was alone all his life, he can't say his problems to his family because it would make them worry about him more, but starting now I will be here by his side, I will not leave his side.

I'll do anything for him, I'll protect him that was my resolve after this day.

**~The Next Morning… Tuesday…~**

I woke up feeling scared and uneasy but then I remember what I did yesterday I hugged him tightly and made a resolve that I will be by his side and protecting him, this feeling is different I feel like, I… I… I don't understand, am I having feelings for him?!

At those sudden thoughts I quickly arose from my bed and got up to the my usual routine, today I am going to tell him everything about me, well I can't probably say all, but I will share him my past, including that bitter past.

And I made my way at school and then meet up with Miwa.

"Hey, Kai! So how have you been" Miwa looked at me and stopped.

"Kai…" what's his problem this time.

"You seem rather happy and blooming ahaha…" I got mad at the blooming part and then ditched him.

"Hey, Kai, I was joking!" Well then stop joking that would make me feel annoyed.

**~Lunch Break~**

"So, Kai what happened yesterday? Did everything go well." I stopped at my tracks looking at him with those wide shocked eyes, that says _"Yeah" _and he smiled.

"I'm glad, so any other news." Miwa said and continued "I, know, you've changed!" Miwa said and I just looked at him with wide shocked eyes that are saying _"What"._

"Oh, c'mon Kai, it shows, how you act towards me and how you always think about him, he change you, meeting him, change you, you became cheerful and you started enjoying every moment!" Miwa said grinning while pointing at my face.

He noticed all of that, well he wouldn't be called my best friend for nothing but because of that word it made me happy and smiled at him.

"Yeah, he did." I smiled and he smiled at me saying, _"I'm happy for you"._

"By the way can you tell me what you can share about him." Miwa asked, I'm not the type to hide anymore so I said "Sure."

**~After School~**

I said my farewell to Miwa and made my way to the park, but as I was walking every time I took steps I keep feeling uneasy and finally noticed myself running fast to go to the park.

But to my surprise he was there sitting and feeling the breeze, I was happy, now my uneasiness was gone, I am finally feeling comfortable when I saw him sitting on that bench.

As I was walking saw me walking to him and greeted me "Good Afternoon, Kai-kun.".

I made my way to his right side and I started to speak to start a conversation to start telling him about me "first of my bitter past" I looked at him with a sad expression.

"My… my parents, they are gone in an accident, what I have left only is my best friend, Miwa, my uncle who took care of me and Vanguard who became my support."

Aichi was shocked I can see it in his eyes, it has lost its warmth and it was full of sadness he put his two hands to his mouth and started crying again, this time I was shocked.

"Did I say something wrong?" I said to him while putting one of my hands on his shoulder.

"I'm okay, I was just thinking that I was a little selfish, thinking that I have the worst past, but I'm not." He said and put one of his hands to my hand that that was on his shoulder.

"Can you tell me about Miwa-san, your uncle, and most importantly Vanguard?!" he said with hopeful eyes which I gladly agreed.

**~Days passed… Saturday~**

Four days have passed another week that I have already known him, meaning I have know him for two weeks, I have finally told him all about me, my past, Miwa, my uncle and Vanguard.

He became a fond of that game, and I have finally told Miwa about Aichi.

Yesterday Friday, Aichi and I made an agreement that I will finally be able to let him meet all of my friends at Card Capital and this place is my first stop to inform them.

The shop door opened and Miwa was first to come out, it is still early in the morning and I have told Aichi that I was going to pick him up at noon so I have time to tell them and explain.

"Yo, Kai, finally here huh…" and we both made our way in.

We played a little and because I was so busy with Aichi I wasn't informed that Tokura and Miwa have been already going out I just found out today.

I looked at Tokura and she just looked in a different direction while blushing and she said "Got a problem with that."

"I didn't say anything." She became red and just continued reading and Miwa was sheepishly smiling.

A few hours have passed and I have finally told them that I was bringing a friend.

"Well, that is good to hear, well, we will sure be here to welcome him." Tokura said smiling.

"Yeah, I'm sure he is a good player, he was able to beat you after all." Katsuragi said.

"What someone beat you, ahaha… that only shows you are so weak" I got ticked of, he got some nerves there but he is funny, having that overly confidence.

"Don't worry everything will go okay, we will be his friends too, where not those kinds of people" Miwa said in assurance.

"I'm happy to have a new regular so I'm happy" Tenchou said.

"He's just saying he is happy that you have a new friend and your letting us meet him." Tokura said "Looks like he got your interest for you to change like that"

"Kai, if you are wondering well, everyone here noticed your change." Miwa said while grinning "And everyone is happy"

I smiled at everyone and said "Thank you." Faintly but I'm sure it didn't go past them it was seen at their faces that they are shocked.

It was only hours left before I pick up Aichi, I fought a few rounds and when I finally asked for a break, Tokura came to our table and sat beside Miwa.

"Hey, have you heard, there is a student in Miyaji that had an accident, I didn't hear the full details but it was all around the school and this is the only time that I have time to brought it up" Tokura finished looking at Miwa after that.

Kamui who was sitting beside me said something "Oh, you mean that boy." Kamui said, looks like he is up to date.

"Oh, so you have heard, wait let me refresh something I know I have heard of this story" Miwa said trying to think.

"You mean a student from Miyaji that was killed at the park." Shin made his way up to his hearing what we were talking about.

"Yeah, but are you sure you haven't heard of that, it was a weeks ago, probably months already" Shin finished

"Oh, I remember, he was a boy in… high school… and student… at Miyaji." Miwa stuttered and looked at me with a worried expression.

"Kai…" Miwa looked at me with sad finally coming to his conclusion.

And then words flashed through my head as I have understand what Miwa was talking about.

My world shattered, I now know why he has that kind of expression on his face, he was… he was… DEAD!

I slammed the table and stood up and run as fast as I could I could have sworn they freaked out but that doesn't matter, for now I have to make my suspicions confirmed.

If what they have said was true then that means that what I have been seeing was a ghost but how can I touch him and how can I see him.

NO! This can't be its impossible!

As I have arrived at the park I saw a familiar blunette sitting at the bench smiling, I was still shock but to make sure I need to know…

"Hm… Kai-kun you're early, are you as excited as I am." Aichi said but I still can't believe what I am thinking right now, thinking that it might be Aichi but it's to impossible but it somehow connects but still…

As I was about to come near Aichi, his eyes widened in shock, I looked behind and saw a girl with peach-brown hair walking towards Aichi.

"Emi…" Aichi said, so this is his sister that he was talking about.

"Aichi…" she said, it made me a little easy since she saw him but my uneasiness stop when he passed by Aichi and made his way to a near pond at the park and placed a flower.

"No way!" I muttered.

As I saw Aichi's expression that I can't read I became troubled.

"Why can't you see me… and why are you placing a flower at that very spot… why do you keep saying my name every time you come here… can't you see me, Emi!" I saw Aichi's expression as if he is going to lose his sanity.

I move forward to Emi's direction and asked, "Are you Aichi's sister?"

She said nodded and said, "Who are you."

"I am Aichi's friend." I said but she looked like I was just saying a lie her face became different with full of hatred.

"Because of you so called friends of my brother, that he is still in a comma" She said and ran, but I stopped her.

"I'm not like the others!" I told her.

"Then why didn't you help him, when he was being bullied." Emi said while crying.

"I just recently met him, I… I didn't even know that… that… such a thing happened to him." Unconsciously, I found myself tearing up that was when Emi stopped struggling and Miwa came with Tokura.

"Kai… I knew it." I heard Miwa said.

"What do you mean Taishi?." Tokura asked.

"Are you Emi?" Miwa asked and Emi nodded, "Then can you tell me what exactly happened to Aichi." Miwa begged.

"He was surrounded by bullies and when Aichi tries to fight back… one of them… one of them had a knife and stabbed Aichi, I knew because I… i was there, I saw everything, I saw how he was bathing on his own blood… I saw how those bullies just let him die out like that." Emi continued and I heard Aichi "Am I… am I dead…" Aichi has still had that confused expression.

"Fortunately there were people that passed by and helped us, Aichi was still conscious but I can see in his eyes that he is accepting death already, the doctors said that he is in a coma but it depends on him if he still wants to keep living on, in other words it is based on his will." Emi looked at the flowers.

"They said he has no chance. It was already a month so I decided to put a flower here, and I always come here often, but this is the only day I brought some flowers with me. They believe that with that kind of burden, Aichi would never wake up, but I believe… I believe Aichi, no Big Brother will wake up so I keep coming here and visiting in the hospital to talk to him, trying to cheer him up, but… it doesn't even work." Emi started crying heavily and Tokura hugged her trying to comfort her.

I felt like an idiot, wishing that if I have met him sooner than this, those eyes, those sadness in his face, those expressions I think I understand why.

Then I realized something "Aichi was lonely, and I didn't even noticed, he became my friend but… I just wished that I have met him sooner… and I have protected him… can you please… please tell me to where he is." I asked and wiped the tears off my eyes.

"I'll come along if it is okay." Miwa said and I nodded.

"Me too." Tokura said calming Emi, there is still a possibility that Aichi would wake up, I reached put my hand thinking of that possibility to Aichi. "Please, Wake up, I want to be there for you so don't think that you are alone now, because now you have friends that you can trust and be with forever, Aichi I… I lo…." I love you Aichi I wanted to say but I said in a mutter and smiled at him as he reached out his hand and we made our way to the hospital that he was in.

**~At the Hospital~**

We arrived at the hospital and then we searched for his room, and then we finally finished our searched.

All of us stopped for a moment, I looked at Aichi and he nodded at me, meaning he is ready for this.

I nodded at Emi and she opened the door.

I feel my shoulders fell when I saw the Aichi's body lying there, I looked at Aichi and when he saw himself, Aichi can't believe that he is already just there sleeping, though I feel a little happy that he is not dead yet, there is still chance.

I looked at Miwa and he can understand what I was feeling so he gave a tap at my shoulders and pushed me and then I started walking to be on his side.

Aichi then made his way to his own body's other side and held on his own head with his hand.

Miwa and Tokura followed suit, I held Aichi's hand and smiled at him.

"Kai…" both Misaki and Miwa said.

After a while, my uneasiness fades away and just believes that he will survive.

And then a woman came in, I was shocked he looks just like Aichi, and then at first look I knew where he takes from.

"Oh my, who are you people?" She said in shock.

"Mom, they are Aichi's friends" Emi smiled, and when Shizuka heard this, she cried and said "I'm so glad to hear that Aichi wasn't alone, I was so happy that he made some good friends."

"May I know your name?" She asked while wiping her tears.

"I'm Toshiki Kai…" when I mentioned my name she noticed me holding his hands and she smiled I think she knew already how I feel I was happy I don't have to explain myself.

"I'm Taishi Miwa Kai's best friend and friend of Aichi." Miwa pointed to Misaki.

"Oh, I uhm, I am Misaki Tokura, Taishi's… Taishi's…" Tokura can't find the words I can see that she is still not used to it and she is shy.

"We are a couple" Miwa finished but earned a smack to the head from Tokura.

I saw Aichi's smile looks like, with this friends and family, I'm sure he'll get the courage that he needs.

"Did you hear that Aichi, You have such wonderful friends, so you have to do everything to wake up to be able to bond with them and have fun." Shizuka said while changing the flower at the flower vase.

Hours have passed and Aichi kept silent, I don't know what he feels but I know that he is despaired by all of this.

"Oh, would you look at the time, it's almost evening, I think you should all need to go home now." Shizuka said while standing.

I looked at Miwa and Tokura and they just looked at me back I think they want to know if I'm feeling okay.

I looked at Aichi and smiled at me, meaning he is alright, so I changed my mind of staying here and got ready and said my farewell to Emi and Shizuka-san but before I go…

He looked at me smiling and said "I will survive, I will not leave you, just as you promised I also, will stay by your side forever, to tell the truth, I love you Kai-kun, so please wait for me at that very place." I was shocked when he confessed but for some reason I truth his words, I feel at ease.

"The bench by the park" we both said in unison and he decided to stay at his own self's side I smiled at him and after that, we left.

**~The Next Day… Sunday…~**

It was really a strange thing… is all of that a dream or is it true… why can I see him that was my biggest question.

I was so shocked when I found out that he was just a spirit, though for some reason when I found out that he was alive, well in a coma, I feel relieved that I feel a thorn on my heart was gone.

As I was thinking all of this I made my preparations to go out, first I want to go to that place, the park, and then surprisingly I saw a card deck on that very bench and hastily run to inspect it and found out it was the card deck I gave to Aichi.

I thought to myself, I know I gave it to him, but why is it here, and I know I left it to him and add to it, when we left this place I know I saw him holding something. "Holding…" thinking out of that word loudly I searched through the card deck and look for a special card and as I search it was meaningless, it wasn't there, then I thought maybe it was that card he was holding "So you kept it huh.".

I don't know where to go first but what I'm sure is that if I go to that place I would stay there the whole day and those looking at him, but I can't go there now, I can't still know what I would want to say to him. I don't know how to give him hope, I don't know…

Ever since that day of accident I locked myself and didn't let anyone in. I was so fed up of what has happened, that didn't even think of the surroundings, and then I met Miwa and the others. Winning is the only thing that I have in mind, but as time goes by, especially when I met him, I change my point of view, I enjoyed everything…

And that's when it hit me. I know how to give him strength!

As I was in my trail of thoughts of what I was going to tell him I run fast to get to the hospital.

And when I came there no one was there, but Aichi was sleeping soundly I was looking for spirit Aichi, but I can't find him, I wonder where he went.

Although there is one thing I know, their body and soul are still connected, so if I talk to him here, he can still hear me, since he is a wandering spirit maybe he is wandering of or something.

I took deep breaths, because this is the first time I'm going to do this, second I don't know if it will work, and third is what would he feel.

**~Normal P.O.V~**

As Kai took deep breaths, Kai look around and then started…

"Aichi, I don't know how to start but first, I wanted to say thank you, thank you for letting me meet you. To tell the truth I was curious, and I don't have a clue why I can see you, but I am just so happy that I was able to. Because… because of you I have changed… they… no, my friends noticed it, I told them some things about you but Miwa my best friend I told him everything about you if you don't mind. Miwa said 'that somebody finally broken those walls around me thanks to you'. if you noticed, Miwa is the guy I'm with yesterday. "

Kai paused feeling a little embarrassed, in Kai's cheek it is noticeable that Kai is blushing, with a few more deep breaths Kai continued.

"Thanks to you, I… I learned to enjoy every moment, thanks to you I didn't have those walls around me, I told them about you and they happily said to me that they would be happy to meet you. They wanted you to be their new friends, making me change made them think you are an extraordinary person, and they knew that you are different, you are, innocent and pure they say."

Kai stopped for a moment _**"**__Here comes the finale.__**"**_ he thought. Kai became red at the thought.

"Aichi, I… I…" Kai paused and then continued "I Love you Aichi Sendou, so please stay with me, have faith, be strong, be courageous and don't think about bad stuff, just think ahead and move forward. I promise I will protect you so you don't have to worry about bad people because I will protect you from them. Trust me I will not leave you, right now you have friends, they haven't meet you personally but they are thinking about your safety. You have something to come back to, so please don't die on me!" As Kai finished his words he cried all out, he let out his feelings hoping that those words reached Aichi.

Few minutes later Emi and Shizuka came and saw Kai "Oh, my Kai your early, do you want to eat lunch with us?" Shizuka offered.

"No I was about to leave to, Thanks you! I'll be leaving now." Kai made his way to the door he twisted the knob and looked once more to Aichi before leaving no one noticed but Aichi's hand twitched and Kai heard a voice "I heard you!" Kai widened his eyes and as he left a smile was printed on his lips.

**~The Next Day… Monday…~ -Kai's P.O.V-**

As I was heading to school, until know, my heart has been beating no stop, I don't know what is happening, am I that to troubled about what I said yesterday?

As I was near my room a hand tapped my shoulder and I softly jump, meaning I was surprised, this fast beating heart of mine is making me anxious, and I'm sure this is Miwa.

As I switched position I saw a shocked Miwa, but I just ignored him cause I am sure he is going to say something silly and annoying so I ignored him and left him.

After school I was thinking of visiting him is the hospital, but after that speech, I am too embarrassed to go and show myself, but visiting won't hurt, beside I am eager to know how is he doing.

**~After school~**

I hurried to the hospital, I was too embarrassed to show my face still red from them.

I made my way to the hospital and I was so happy when I heard that voice again that soft soothing voice, though I am still not feeling good I made my way inside slowly but when I was ready to turn the door know I heard people talking inside.

"I wonder where I got this card, it says Blaster Blade." I am sure the one that said that is Aichi, I would not forget that voice.

"But you were holding it, are you sure you don't remember anything about it." I heard someone say and I am sure it is Shizuka-san.

I don't know what I was doing but I could feel that my heart stopped beating, even with that little information I know Aichi doesn't… He doesn't remember me but I unconsciously opened the door but suddenly I got my body back and quickly closed it.

I walked fast trying to shake this feeling but it won't go hearing it from him, I feel like, I lost someone important to me again.

While walking I didn't know my feet has taken me to Card Capital, I stopped at the front but decided to go back home.

I heard the shop door open and heard a voice "Hey, Kai aren't you going in?"

As he stopped, I continued walking away, but knowing Miwa, I'm sure he noticed something is wrong.

"Hey, Kai, did something happened?" and then I heard footsteps behind my back and a hand pulled me to turn to the owner's direction.

"Your face, what happened." I can trust Miwa so maybe it is okay to show him what I am truly feeling.

"Aichi… He… He just woke up…" I said while smiling I saw him smile and was about to say a word but my tears beat him to it and I got a shocked expression "but… but he can't… he doesn't remember me…".

Miwa was shocked, I can see it on his face, it looks as if he is looking for the right words to say, but instead he let go of my arms and saying, "I'm sorry to hear that, maybe you need some time to you know…" he headed back inside, but before that he glanced at me and, "I'll come bug you when you are okay."

I made my way home and there I let it all out.

**~Next Day… Tuesday~**

I woke up feeling tired, and then I noticed I fell asleep with my uniform on, is that how depressed and sad I am.

Though I think I have an idea why, Since Aichi can't remember me now, would going back to sleep at that bench at the park would be the same or would I feel sad.

Anyhow I need to try, maybe I would but there is also a chance that there is not since that is that very place we met.

The day went pass and Miwa didn't bug me at all, perhaps he knows what I am going through, of course Miwa, nothing gets passed him so I'm sure, and after class before he I left "I'll be waiting at Card Capital as usual!" he said and left.

But before miles away from the park, I got a very bad feeling of going there so I decided not to go in the end.

At home I felt something, like maybe I should've gone to that place but shook it off since I am already here, it is already too late to go back so I stayed and occupied myself with studies.

**~Next Day… Friday…~**

This time I said to myself no second thoughts, I am going to have a relaxing and peaceful afternoon, sleeping at that bench, it has been a months, my back missed it now.

But when I came there I felt my heart skipped a beat, I saw… I saw Aichi!.

I ran slowly to the park and went to go near him.

Like our first meeting, he noticed that I am near him and looked at me, this time he didn't say any word, we waited a few minutes to break the ice, but I was first, because I saw something on his hand, I saw the card we both treasure the most, Blaster Blade.

"That card… do you play Vanguard?" I asked feels weird though.

"Oh, so that is where he is from… although I have to say no, since this card, well to tell the truth something happened, but I saw this card in my hand and I was curious why I have it in my hand. And no clue of why I have this I made my way here and for some reason I feel protected and comfortable at this very spot, so I decided to ponder here." He said while looking at the cards.

To tell the truth talking to him like this feels like I'm being burned alive.

"Do you want to learn how to play that game?" I asked.

"I wanted to but I don't know" He had second thought.

"Do you want me to teach you?" I said and then he looked at me with those sparkling eyes, oh how I missed those.

"Really?" he said, he is Aichi all right.

"Oh, but I don't have any deck." He looked at me worriedly.

I searched at my bag and noticed I haven't taken off the card deck off of my bag but before I could say I have one he said something that gave me hope that he might still remember me "Funny, I feel like I have met you from somewhere. At this card I feel the same vibe I got from you like I feels so warm… like you two are linked… or us." he said but the last sentence I didn't quite heard it.

"This place feels so peaceful" he muttered "Thank your teaching a stranger like me."

"It's no big deal" I said.

He smiled, hmm… I haven't seen that in awhile "I'm so glad there are still kind people out there."

"Oh, well, I happen to have another card, it is the same clan as that, Royal Paladin right?." I said while reaching out my hand from my deck.

Aichi stood up and reached for the deck "oh, yeah, perfect, thanks" as he reached for the deck, both of us holding it, he stopped moving, I felt un-easy thinking something is happening to him, but he slowly looked up at me and say wide eyes and shocked facial expression.

I was thinking that his wounds might hurt or something but then I saw his eyes tearing up and then he hastily hugged me, curious I looked at him.

"KAI-KUN!" I heard him say in my chest and then he looked at me once more and said "I'm so sorry I forgot about you!" and that is when also started crying with him.

"It's okay, I'm just glad you finally remembered." I said to him while embracing him.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what to say, it must be hard." He said.

"Yeah, to tell the truth I heard you on Monday." I said and he looked at me.

"Are you mad?" He said worriedly.

"No, whatever result happened, I'm just glad that you are awake and safe, even if you remember me or not, though it hurts but I am happy." I said while holding his chin.

"I love you!" and I kissed Aichi passionately, it lasted long but eventually we would need air to breath "I will never let something like this happen to you. Starting now you have someone to rely on, someone you can trust other than your family, your friends are my friends and my friends are your friends so don't think from now on that you are alone because I am here and from now on you can call me to my first name Toshiki," I said

"O-okay… To-Toshiki-kun… I'm so happy! Thank you! I'm so glad I met you! I promise I would always be here for you too!" Aichi said and I cupped his chin again and redid him to another passionate kiss.

I am so glad I met you. Thank You!

**END :3**

**Omake/Extra –Normal P.O.V-**

As the two lovebirds ended their kiss, they are now in an embrace, but what they didn't know is that someone was watching, though not everything but some of it and move right next to them ready to tease them.

"Ohhh… What is this Kai, who is this person you're with?" Miwa paused for a second "Oh… Could he be…?!" Miwa already knew but he was teasing Kai but Kai had "OW!" already hit him on his head to stop him.

"Ow, what was that for, and for the looks of your action… could he already be…" Miwa continued but got hit again "OW!" poor Miwa.

"Shut up!" Kai said in irritation, but Aichi could only look at the suffering Miwa.

"Okay but first tell me if he is who I think he is and what is your relationship now?" Miwa pointed to Aichi.

Miwa played along since he hasn't even met Aichi face to face before this and not including the one at the hospital but Miwa could already tell what kind of relationship are they in but Miwa is Miwa and Miwa like teasing.

Aichi have seen Miwa, but haven't faced to face with him so this is the right time for them to formally meet.

"Oh, um, hello, my name is Aichi Sendou, nice to have finally met you, Miwa-san!" Aichi stood up then bowed. To tell the truth he was happy because he got a chance to be able to talk to him or be face-to-face with him.

"Oh, so you're Aichi face-to-face, nice to have finally met you too Aichi, but can you please take of the formalities and just call me Miwa." Miwa said and smiled at Aichi.

"_Hmm… I have finally met him in person, I have to tell him thank you at some point… oh I know why not now.__**"**_ Miwa thought.

"By the way Kai, since he is here and since you have already told me that you have thought him how to play vanguard, let's go to Card Capital next time to let him meet our other friends especially Misaki but, for now I want to know Aichi a little better. you know as in coming from him. Is it okay Kai and Aichi?" Miwa said while smiling.

Miwa wants to know Aichi, not in story but in real life as in the words that came from his own mouth. And it would be interesting to know Aichi and see what Kai was talking about that can make Kai melt.

Kai just looked at Aichi and just smiled meaning it is all right, since Aichi already knew Miwa he also want to know him personally.

"Okay" Kai said agreeing.

"Thanks, now let's go somewhere else and let's have fun" Miwa said while putting his hands on Aichi's shoulder and smiling.

In the background Kai has a tow tick marks at his head.

"Yeah, let's" Aichi said happy, finally meeting Kai's best friend that he always talks about.

To tell the truth he has already saw him but haven't met him since Kai is the only one that can see him.

"_So, he is just like Toshiki-kun talked about, how he acts, when I saw him he was serious but I like this version better__**"**_ Aichi thought _**"**__Thank You! thought I have to say that to him personally? I'll just get the right time today.__**"**_

"Let's have some fun! Wait I know I'll call Misaki and then we'll have a double date, how's that!" Miwa said while dialing a number at his phone.

Kai just sighed and Aichi just sweat dropped.

Looks like from this day onwards the future will be much more colorful and bright…

**END FOR REAL… ^_^!**

**Outro: So what do you think T_T!? Please tell me on your review or pm… Thanks for reading… **

** If there is any typo or wrong grammar, well, it's my fault for not double checking again and again... so please point out if there are too many of 'em… **

**By the way, if there is an exact story already in this section/pairing/anime… please do tell me, because it would be like I'm just copying so I'll delete it or something base on what kind of justice would you like me to do… and if you would be so kind please do tell me the name of the author and the title of the story that has the exact plot of the story, if there is any…**

**I just noticed that this is like my first fiction haha.. but it's on the other way and this time it is a happy ending hehe…**


End file.
